Misinterpretations
by Celesoan
Summary: Edward, 28, is coming home from work while his twin is occupied with someone else in the kitchen. OS, AU, AH, slightly OOC, EPoV. Rated M for language and lemon.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the horrible thoughts which led to the story below.**_

_**I'm from Germany and this is my first attempt in writing an english oneshot. There still may be mistakes.**_

**_My many thanks to _HaylesHayles_, my beta._**

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Content:  
**__**Edward (28) is coming home from work while his twin is occupied with someone else in the kitchen.  
**__**OS, AU, AH, slightly OOC, EPoV. Rated M for language and lemon.**_

* * *

**Misinterpretations**

It was late tonight as I pulled up on the driveway in front of my house, but some papers at work had to be finished for a meeting tomorrow morning. Exhausted I made my way up to the front door, got my key to open it and slipped inside. All lights were off except the one in the kitchen. It had to be my twin.

As our parents moved away I got the house but it was so much space that I asked my twin sister Alice to move in with me. She happily agreed. Since she opened her own store for clothes and especially lingerie she had to pay back a credit to the bank and therefore she was grateful not to spend an extra amount for rent. I took care of all bills for the house like electricity and oil, Alice sometimes bought groceries. For some it seemed odd to share a house with your siblings but Alice and I were close and the house was a three store plus a basement.

Alice got three rooms and a bathroom on the second floor. She needed two of them only for her many clothes. Besides she often visited her boyfriend and wasn't home a lot. So it still was like I lived in here alone.

I claimed the third floor as mine. There was a second living room with a fireplace, bedroom, bathroom, study and a small library. No one ever entered the third floor except my twin. It was an unwritten rule. Well, I liked my privacy.

I shrugged my jacket off and laid my keys on the little sideboard that stood in the hall. There was no need to greet Alice 'cause I was too tired to make some small talk. Besides I knew if Alice began to speak she wouldn't shut her mouth for a while.

I was on my way upstairs, foot at first step, as I heard a soft moan. I stayed still for a moment before I shook my head. I was absolutely positive I just imagined things. But as I took the next step I heard it again, this time a bit louder. My gaze traveled to the open door which led to the kitchen. I waited another second… and sure the third moan reached my ears. What was going on in there?

My curiosity got the best out of me so I stepped back and slowly walked over to the kitchen. There were more moans and some giggles. I was sure this wasn't my sister's voice. But who else could get in here? And would moan and laugh about something in my kitchen?

"God, Alice. This is soooo good!", a soft voice half said, half moaned and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was another woman. I didn't recognize the voice but it felt odd… familiar. Who was this? And was she really in there with Alice? What were they doing?

"Yeah, I know. I've never eaten something so fucking delicious before."

_Holy motherfucking shit!_

This was Alice and slowly but steadily I got a picture of what exactly they were doing. On the other side I couldn't believe my own thoughts. Alice had a boyfriend, for fucking sake! Since when was she bi? Did her boyfriend know about this? Why didn't I notice earlier? I always thought I would know my twin better than myself and here I was proofed wrong.

"This is so… so…" The woman moaned again to emphasize the feeling like she couldn't find the right word.

"Yeah. Look at these. All creamy… and… slippery…", Alice chimed in. They both burst out into full giggles. Meanwhile I got closer to the kitchen door but couldn't see anyone yet. Some spotlights underneath the cupboards were on, sending a light glow through the kitchen. The counters and the kitchen island in the middle were clean so it only left them in the spot between the two counters. I took a silent step inside and waited.

"I need more." The woman's voice filled the room followed by some shuffling. Like I thought they had to be on the floor behind the island.

"But this already was your second, Bella!", Alice scolded her. Wait! What?! Bella?! _Bella Swan_?! I hadn't seen her since we graduated in high school. She left to study at a college in Phoenix. I knew, thanks to Alice, that her mother lived there but I hadn't known that she was back in town.

"Give it to me, Alice, please!", Bella whined. _Fuck!_ Now it occurred to me that Bella had to be a lesbian. What the hell was wrong with the women today? Wasn't there even one who was interested in a good looking man? Like me? I always found Bella sort of attractive and during our school time I fantasized about the two of us. All those images where back in an instant. On the other side I now knew why she didn't make a move on me back in school.

"Don't blame me if you feel bad about this tomorrow." The image of Bella eaten out by another woman was turning me on. I tried not to think about that the other woman was my twin sister. However, I felt myself harden. If it wasn't Alice I would have stepped closer to be able to watch the scene before me.

"I won't, I promise. Now give it to me!", Bella begged and Alice giggled slightly.

"Here you go." I heard some more shuffling and my breath hitched in anticipation. My gaze was locked on the counter, image after image running through my head.

"Yesss! Come to momma." Her voice was seductive and seconds later Bella moaned again. God, she was the death of me. The sound of her moans got straight into my groin. I wasn't sure any longer if staying was such a good idea. But, damn me! I couldn't get myself out of here. I wanted so badly to hear this, actually _see_ this. Her voice haunted the kitchen, moan after moan escaped her lips and my fingers worked on their own accord, trying to give my solid member some needed friction.

"It's been like centuries. Do you remember, back in high school?", Bella asked. All of the seduction left her melodic voice and my hand stilled its action. Although I stayed. I wanted, no, _needed_ to hear more of her.

"Of course I do. Those were the fucking best days in my life." Alice's voice beamed and I was left in shock. They did this back then?! _Fuck!_ This had to be a dream. But it aroused me more than I would have expected. My mind was clouded by the images and her voice so that I only noticed I had spoken when the words already left my mouth.

"May I join you?" It was a deep, dark and husky whisper. Shocked by my own voice, strained and full of desire, I hurriedly tried to compose myself. There was no noise for a quality amount of time. Slowly some black spiky hair got up from behind the counter. Bit of bit of Alice's face was shown and her eyes were big until she saw me. The slight fear left her features and relief washed over her face. She stood up to full height but something or _someone_ caught her attention and for a brief moment she looked down on the floor. Suddenly she wiped her hands over her mouth. I only got a glimpse of the white fluid and shuddered in excitement.

"Hell, Edward, you scared the shit out of me!", she finally growled in an attempt to threaten me. I grinned and slowly walked over to the counter. I decided to play the ignorant one. I noticed the shirt she wore. It was her purple nightgown which flowed down to her ankles. She last wore it about… ten or more years ago… when Bella stayed with her. I had to know if my presumption was right.

"Well, why are you in here anyway?" Her whole face lit up, a wide grin spread over it and she stretched her arm to her side without even looking at it.

"You won't believe what I found during shopping!", she explained. _You won't believe that I already know_, I thought for myself and involuntarily smiled. We stood there waiting for… well, someone, but it seemed the _surprise_ wouldn't want to show herself. I cocked one eyebrow and Alice's smile faltered. With annoyance she looked down to the woman on the floor. Her arm shook slightly until she rolled her eyes.

"Get your damn ass up!" Woo. Alice in her element. Amused I smiled even wider and slowly another figure stood up from behind the counter. Bella's face was framed by her beautiful brown hair, her eyes on the floor and the blush on her cheeks. I always loved it. It made her so natural. Her body was covered by a similar nightgown like Alice'; just in blue. I faked surprise.

"Well, hello, Bella. We haven't seen each other in years. You're just as beautiful as back then", I complimented her and her face got even redder. Exact the reaction I had expected. She hadn't changed a bit in all those years.

"Nice to see you, too", she said still embarassed and only looked up for a moment. She then bit her lower lip and I wanted so badly to be the one who nibbled at her lips, to touch them with my own.

"I met her at the mall today and invited her over 'til tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?", Alice asked. I was sure she didn't ask for permission, only to be polite. My eyes didn't leave Bella while I spoke.

"It's fine by me." That was it. Time up. I couldn't stay any longer and had to live with the consequences. "So, I didn't mean to interrupt. Have a good night, ladies." Bella was watching me by the time I winked at her. I gave Alice a short nod and turned around. Alice's giggles reached my ears as I walked through the hall. I smiled for myself and made my way up the stairs.

I stood in front of my bedroom, hand at the knob, but I wasn't tired anymore. My _need_ was pressed against my trousers, so I took a deep breath, turned around and walked through the door on the opposite side. In my bathroom I hurriedly shrugged off all my clothes and got under the shower. The hot water relaxed me a little but heat did nothing to relax _him_. I leaned with my back against the tiles, the water now running only slightly over my chest. I closed my eyes, let images of Bella flowing through my mind and slowly stroked myself. She was still as beautiful and perfect as the last time I saw her. The images turned into a full scene where Bella and I were in my bedroom, taking clothes off from each other.

_Her hands traveled down my chest while I roamed her naked body with my gaze. She looked up to me, her deep brown eyes full of desire._

"_Edward…", she purred. 'Yes…' I felt it, too. She wanted me like I wanted her. I leaned in, nibbled at her earlobe. _

"_Edward…", she lightly moaned. 'I'm right here, my angel.' And I wouldn't go anywhere else 'til I'd had her in all ways possible._

"_May I…?", she asked, pulling at the waistband of my boxers. 'Yes, fucking yes!' Slowly she made her way down my legs, teasing me…_

A loud 'bang' caught my attention. My eyes snapped open and my head yanked to the side. Bella stood in the doorframe, in her nightgown I'd seen before, arms slightly outstretched as if she had held something in her hands. My gaze wandered down on the floor. Still shaking there was a round box, the black letters on it read Häagen Dasz. It was ice cream. Some of it was splattered on the tiles to Bella's feet. I looked back up with a questioning frown but she didn't seem to acknowledge me at all. Her gaze lingered somewhere… on the ground?

"Jesus…", she muttered barely audible. This was the moment I realized that I was still standing in the shower, naked, hand securely wrapped around my hard dick, just about to jerk off by thoughts of Bella, who was now standing in my bathroom.

_Holy motherfucking shit!_

How could I explain this? Should I even try to explain? What the fuck was I supposed to do? I didn't dare to move. I couldn't find my voice to excuse what she had witnessed. Because _now_ I knew she must have to be repulsed by the scene right in front of her.

"Alice…", she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear it through the water, "sent me upstairs…I should ask you… if you wanted… some ice cream…too…", she continued, her eyes still glued on my painful throbbing erection. I stood there dumbfounded 'til her words reached my brain. Ice cream? Too? I looked down on the floor to the little box. In my mind I replayed the conversation Alice and Bella had had. _Creamy… slippery… delicious…_

Dear Lord! They talked about ice cream?! _Fuck!_ Could this situation get any worse? But… if they hadn't done anything with each other then my presumption wouldn't be right. Alice wasn't bi, like Bella wasn't a lesbian either… I hoped… So her staring had to have another reason. My eyes wandered back up and I tried to read the look on her face. Was this… desire? Was she… aroused? She broke my inspection as she took a careful step over the ice cream box.

"May I join you?", she repeated my own words with a strained voice. Her gaze traveled up my body until she looked me straight in the eyes. Not even an answer awaiting she tugged up her nightgown, slowly, teasing. I gulped, still not able to form any words, any sentence and watched her unclothing herself. She exposed bit of bit of her long beautiful legs and when she reached her hips my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't get myself to look away. After all _she_ was seducing _me_ so there was no need to stop this. And she was a grown up woman, full responsible for all of her actions and not any more shy like she had been but confident. She wanted it... I hoped. _God, please let her want this, too!_

Underneath she wore plain blue panties. They fitted her perfectly. I felt my hand returning to its strokes while I watched the goddess out there. She exposed her flat stomach and… then she stopped. I mirrored her action, waited a second but she didn't make another move. I looked up and saw her smirk. Suddenly she yanked her nightgown over her head and I sucked in a breath at the view. She didn't wear a bra, her beautiful pink nipples standing out, awaiting my touch. Her hands covered her breasts for a moment, bringing me out of my obvious stare, and wandered down to her shorts. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and slower than before she took them off.

_Fuck!_ She really was beautiful, absolutely perfect, gorgeous, stunning and just… there weren't enough words to describe this goddess. She made her way to the shower and my breath caught a second time. She opened the glasdoor, stepped inside and closed it behind her. Now she only was a couple of inches away. She took another step forward and under the hot stream of water. Her hair momentarily darkened, the soft curls gone like they've never been there. The droplets flowed over her skin and the steam around her body. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was totally enthralled by her proximity and… her scent. God, her scent. She smelled like flowers and… heaven… pure heaven…

She closed the left distance between us… well, there wasn't really any _distance_. My gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and back again. I wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure if she wanted this, too. It still felt… like a dream. Suddenly her hand was on top of mine, squeezing me which caused me to moan. God, she barely touched me and I was going to explode. Something snapped inside my head, like a wild animal, trapped deep inside me, freed itself. I brought my other hand in a swift motion around her neck, pulled her to me and crushed my lips on hers.

_Fuck!_ She tasted even better than she smelled. Her soft warm lips danced against mine and opened a bit so I took the opportunity to explore her further. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, searched hers, tasting, massaging. I needed to feel more of her, _all_ of her. I pulled my other hand out under hers, grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against me. _Yes!_ Her hands roamed my hair, tugging, the touch sending an unexpected shiver down my spine and into my still hard-on. God, I wanted her! Suddenly I turned us around, earning a muffled moan from the beauty. Now I pressed her against the tiles. She arched her back 'cause of the cold which made me moan, our skins rubbing more against each other.

My hand traveled down her long leg, hooked it up at my waist, my body pressing firmer against her sinful curves. My second hand followed the lead hooking her other leg up, too, and she crossed her ankles behind my back. I steadied myself, wanted to glide in her but needed to know if she used protection.

"Condom?", I breathed between kisses, only leaving her desirable skin for a second.

"Pill", she answered breathlessly. Good girl! I would have hated it, if I had to let her go for getting a condom out of my bedroom. I slightly growled in anticipation, got a firm grab of her ass and pushed inside. _Yes!_ We both moaned at the contact, lips touching all the time. She was tight and so ready I could easily slide in and out. I started a slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of her warmth against me, around me, before each stroke got faster.

Our breathes turned into pants, the sound of wet skin smacking against each other surrounding us, the hot steam of the water like fog as we neared our climax. As I couldn't hold back any longer I reached down rubbing her sensitive spot, tried to wait only a couple of seconds longer 'til she reached her orgasm and I happily followed her. God, this was good! Her body slightly trembled and I felt myself a bit shaky but refused to get out of her, yet. The feeling to be inside of her after all these years of fantasizing was so… overwhelming. I just didn't want to let her go for a long, long time.

Eventually I slipped out, brought her feet on the ground and took a step back but her arms, still locked around my neck, made her walk forward so she fell against my body. Her head rested on my chest, her breathes still heavy. I wasn't sure what to do next. Thank her? Asking for a sleepover in _my_ bedroom? Asking for a second time? While my mind was wandering miles a minute, my body reacted to her fragile form and my arms wrapped around her waist in a protective and maybe possessively manner. I didn't know of anything appropriate to say so I just waited for her to speak first.

We stayed like this for an undefined amount of time. As the water got colder I knew I had to do something. We needed to get out of here. I looked down, her eyes were closed, and slowly lifted a hand to cup her cheek. The touch made her sigh before she looked up, a satisfied smile on her lips. I nodded my head to the side to show her that we should step out of the shower. She lifted her head, stood on her tiptoes giving me a short kiss on the lips before she headed around me and got outside. She was fast, too fast for me to react in time.

I turned off the water, got outside where Bella held out a towel for me. I grabbed it with a quiet 'thanks' and without looking at her body, afraid I couldn't resist her. So I distracted myself by drying my hair at first. With a towel on my head I wasn't able to see anything. What the hell should I do? What would she expect of me? I for myself didn't want to end it here. We hadn't taken the time to touch each other… everywhere. I wanted to explore her body, her curves, to feel her tremble under my fingers. I wanted her to stay… with me…

"Edward?" I sighed internally but lowered the towel and looked over to her. She was still naked, her body slightly glistening from the water, her hair glued to her skin. She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. In her right hand she held the ice cream box and I visibly gulped. Slowly she brought the box nearer to her before she tilted it over her throat. Light goosebumps spread over her whole body when the cream touched her. The white fluid made its way down her skin, between her breasts and further to her core where some of it dropped on the floor. I was hard again. _Fuck!_

"How about some… ice cream?"

* * *

_**Many thanks for reading this short one! How about… a review? ;)**_


End file.
